After a One Night Stand
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Alex and Kelly have shared a one night stand that leaves Kelly pregnant. What will happen? Oneshot. Request for sweetcherrypie11. Alex Riley/Kelly


**So here is a oneshot request for sweetcherrypie11! Hope you and everyone else enjoys this!**

**Sorry this took so long but it's here now!**

**ENJOOOOOOOY! :D x**

**

* * *

**

Alex Riley slowly opened his eyes staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking over to the curtains. He sluggishly stood from his bed and opened the curtains to see whether the sun was out or not. Unfortunately, the sun was nowhere to be seen and rain was visibly crashing onto his window. He groaned at the sight of cars, rain and grey clouds so he closed the curtains once again and walked back to his bed again.

He laid back on the bed and suddenly realised that he wasn't the only one there. He saw a beautiful blonde laying down beside him and he immediately recognized that it was Kelly.

"Fuck!" Alex gasped as he saw a naked Kelly sleeping beside him. He tried to replay the previous night on his head and remembered most things.

_Flashback:_

_Alex and Mike was sitting in a bar watching several divas and superstars drink alcohol and talk. Alex was new to all this as he was too busy to go out with all his friends before. Whether it was wrestling business or family business, he was always too busy._

_"Hey Mizzy!" Mike's long-term girlfriend Eve squealed as she made her way over to Mike and Alex with a blonde girl that he hasn't really noticed before. "Hey Alex!"_

_Alex chuckled. "Hey Eve. Who's your friend there?"_

_"Oh, this is Kelly! She's a fellow diva. She's in SmackDown though so we don't get to see each other much." Eve sighed and Alex could sense the sadness in both Eve's and Kelly's eyes. "Tomorrow's her last night until she goes back on the road."_

_"Oh..." Alex became lost for words as he was too busy looking at Kelly. He wondered why he hadn't seen her before and after Eve revealed that she was in SmackDown, Alex couldn't help but feel sad that he won't really see her as much as he wanted to. And fuck knows that he wanted to see her more than once a day._

_Soon enough, Alex and Kelly were standing awkwardly as Mike and Eve started their own conversation. Their conversation was soon interrupted though by Kelly who nudged Eve. "Oh, Alex, this is Kelly. Kelly, that is Alex. Now why don't both of you fuck off and start you own conversation?" Eve rudely replied and Kelly had a look on her face which is either disgusted or hurt but whatever it was, Alex hated seeing it on Kelly's face._

_He pulled Kelly to an empty booth where the two got to know each other a little better while drinking beer. Some of the su[erstars and divas have left the club and soon, only Kelly, Alex, Mike and Eve remained._

_"Hey Kellz. I'm going back to the hotel with Mike, ok?" Eve said. It sounded more like a statement though than a question._

_"Why the fuck should I care?" Kelly drunkenly spat at Eve and Eve froze as she remembered how rude the sentence she said earlier sounded like. She didn't mean to upset Kelly but the damage has been done so Eve just walked away with not only Mike but also the tears in her eyes._

_"Nice one Kelly!" Alex high-fived Kelly who giggled and returned his high-five._

_An hour has passed and it was about 2:00am when Kelly and Alex left the club. They called a cab that brought them to the hotel and paid him. They walked up to their rooms, which happens to be in the same floor, and before Kelly could enter her room, Alex pulled her in for a kiss. Not only a kiss, but a passionate one. He quietly closed Kelly's door and dragged themselves to his room. They entered, they kissed and the next thing they know, they were in bed, the two of them naked. The rest was a blur to the both of them._

_End of flashback_

He gasped once again when he noticed that he too was also naked and immediately knew that he and Kelly had sex. He doesn't really know if he regrets it because the previous night was one of the best nights he's ever had but he knows he is probably gonna regret it in the future as he realised something.

They didn't use any pretection.

He quickly got dressed and left the room, making sure that Kelly didn't notice and that Kelly didn't know who she was with the previous night.

.x.x.x.

Kelly woke up a few hours after Alex left the room. She scanned herself and had the same reaction Alex had when he realised what happened. She looked around the room and found her clothes from last night but she also found something else. She found Alex's suitcases and pictures of Kelly with notes behind.

She started reading the notes:-

_'Mine'_

_'I love this girl'_

_'This girl will be MINE!'_

_'My soulmate'_

-were only some of the notes that she read. Even though she hadn't really met Alex properly yet, she feels like she's known him forever and the feeling that Alex was feeling was mutual. She smiled to herself before quickly getting dressed and leaving Alex's room and making sure that the door was locked before running to her room.

As she was walking down the hall, her legs felt a bit sore and her eyes widened as she remembered that she was still a virgin before what happened. She bit her lip to help her prevent the tears from falling and rushed to her room.

She entered the empty room and quickly ran to the bathroom. She began throwing up and felt dizzy. She thought it was best if she took a shower so she did and emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and put her pyjamas on, not being able to go out to see everyone as she felt _sick _and _unpure_.

The rest of the day for her hadd gone incredibly slowly with her rushing to the bathroom from time to time to throw up and Eve entering and leaving the room.

.x.x.x.

**(sorry to do this but...)** 2 years later.

_Kelly's POV._

I entered the arena with my now one year old daughter. It's my first time back since my maternity break and everyone, except Vince and Eve, probably thought I had been fired even if no reports about me being fired has been made. I know I have a match tonight but thankfully, the divas are here to take care of my little angel.

I had still not forgotten about my _one night stand_ and even till now, I am still upset with what happened. I don't know what I have done to deserve this and I'm not sure whether to be thankful or upset.

I was walking across the hall to the divas locker room where Jamie, my daughter, and the other divas were when I accidentally bumped into someone unexpected. I had bumped into Alex. The man I love**d**, the father of my daughter and now, my number one enemy.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looki-" Alex paused when he saw me look up. "Kelly?"

"What do you want?" I spat out, my eyes narrowing with anger.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused with what I was saying.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that you were the one night stand that got me pregnant!" I shouted, quiet enough for no one to hear but loud enough for Alex to feel the tension in my voice.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.." Alex looked down and then his head snapped up and his eyes met mine. "Pregnant? You mean, I have a daughter or son?"

"Yes, a daughter and she's here.. In the divas locker room to be precise." I said quietly while looking down.

Alex forced me to look at him and I felt sparks fly. He pulled me into a deep kiss that I longed for and I'm pretty sure that this was a kiss he longed for as well, considering how fierce and hungry his kiss was.

I pulled away. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... I... You..." I felt like an idiot as I stuttered the words.

I heard him lightly chuckle then the next thing I knew, his lips was on mine again with his tongue inside my mouth.

"I'm sorry... Can I go meet her?" Alex asked and I can see his eyes fill with hope.

"Sure... Come on." I took his hand then rushed to the divas locker room where Jamie was in Maryse's arms.

"There she is." I whispered while taking Jamie from Maryse, mouthing a thank you to the divas before giving her to her father and to what I wanted to call him even if I know it's not gonna come true, my husband.

"She's adorable. She looks like you with hints of me. What's her name?" Alex asked.

"Jamie. Jamie Blank." I answered smiling.

"Well... how would you and the baby become a 'Riley'?" I heard him ask and I couldn't help but feel confused to what he meant by that.

"What?"

"Well... Considering I have a daughter with you and we know each other well enough, will you marry me?" Alex asked and I felt my eyes widen.

I forgot the other divas was still in the room but I remembered when they began waking me up from my daydreaming and telling me to say yes.

"Well..." I mimicked Alex. "Considering that I have a daughter with you and we know each other well enough, YES!"

He and the divas began screaming and 'whooping' but that was put on hold when the baby began to cry. "Shut up you guys! You don't know how annoying it is when Jamie keeps crying!"

The divas laughed and Alex pulled me into a sweet and short kiss. "AW!" I heard the other divas gush and I laughed at that. They rushed to me and hugged me, bombarding me with questions about my feelings and the wedding.

'Help me' I mouthed to Alex who shook his head and said, "I'll tell the others about this. I'll see you later babe." He winked at me then walked out.

My life has definitely gotten better and I'm sure that this will lead to a great future.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Ok?**

**Hope everyone who read this enjoyed it! I am still taking requests so just PM me for a oneshot, including the main pairing and maybe a plot to go along with it. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
